There's no such thing as mermaids
by the-guardian-of-the-moon
Summary: In the Kingdom of his father the things that haunted his dreams where that of legend. Or so they told him. But sometimes it just takes a little bit of faith and a little bit of luck to make your dreams a reality. Even if it might cost him his place in the Kingdom, he promised himself he would find out just what his dreams were made of. AU with mainly shonen-ai


I'm really excited about this story. Although I am getting a little old for my love of fairytales, that doesn't stop me from dreaming about them. And my favorite fairytales happen to involve mermaids.

I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Oh and please excuse the shortness of the prologue :/

**Disclaimer:** I do not, will not, and certainly never shall own any of the characters of Naruto.

* * *

"_Some day you will be old enough to start reading fairy tales again." – C.S. Lewis_

Late at night as a dark-haired young man was seen walking along a strip of beach with the rising tide going in and out of the bay. He was being followed, though he did not know it at the time. Another young man of about the same age was hiding in the dark shadows of nearby houses waiting for the opportunity to strike when finally his moment came.

The dark-haired male was pulled most suddenly from his course and just as he was about to let out a yelp of surprise, a tan hand covered his mouth and words were whispered to his ear. "Listen to me and listen carefully, Sasuke Uchiha." a strong male voice cut through the dark night in a hiss. "You do not understand the full extent of the journey you are about to embark on. The answers to the questions you are trying to seek are such that should never be asked. The pursuit of such a dangerous journey will lead to yours and your family's ruination. I advise you to keep that which cannot be explained alone." the young man said in a hurried breathe. "If you continue onward though this path, they will find you. As long as you try and uncover such secrets you will not be safe. And even I cannot protect you. Mark me, as long as you even speak the word, your life is at risk. You must forget that you ever knew such a thing as a mermaid."

And with those final words the tan hands let go of the raven haired man and without even a second glance, the person that held his face went deeper into the darkness, and left an even more curiouser than before Sasuke Uchiha behind.

_**~A look to the past~**_

_Many years ago, when the world was young enough to remember the things of myths but old enough to doubt their existence, there lived a family of royalty. And on the day of their youngest sons seventh birthday, a party was held. Not just any party mind you. No the party was held in the height of summer and located on a private beach owned only by the ruler of the land that went by the name of Uchiha. _

_As the party progressed and the guests grew weary, a small child was left unattended and to his own devices. He was young and as young ones are known to do, they become easily distracted. And that is precisely what happened on that beautiful summer night. The young boy was bored with his time spent among the adults and decided it a fun game to follow the path of sea shells that washed up on the shores of the beach. _

_He did not notice though, the distance he had traveled, and quite soon he was so far away in fact that one might even consider him lost. Though to most, becoming lost would be considered a bad thing and become fearful and panicked. Not this boy. _

_He found comfort in the solitude and quiet. And as he sought out the darkness and peace he very soon found himself in a secluded cove lit up by the moonlit sky; glowing with the life of the sea creatures swimming within. Mesmerized by the things just below the surface he did not notice the presence of another just past the outskirts of the cove. Eyes bluer than the sea, skin tan with many days in the sun, and hair a color that could rival that of the sunflower. _

_It was in that cove that a little boy became truly alive, no longer did he hold the hope to become just like his father. No longer did he desire to wear the crown upon his head and rule those around him. No. In that cove, things that created fairytales were born. Things that held dreams rose up. And for three days and four nights a small boy could not be found. And for three days, things that would shape his future were created; promises, hope, bonds, and memories. _

_These things would invade his late night dreams and torment him through his waking hours. This would go on for the next twelve years until one day he would begin to question as to whom or what did the face in his memories belong to. Just where did his dreams stop and reality begin?_

* * *

Okay so the prologue is sorta all over the place. It shows you the future and the past all in one. And I'm still trying to figure out where I want to go with this. I'm most likely going to start a few years after the italicized passage.


End file.
